Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-9=q-4.8$ $q =$
Explanation: To isolate $q$, we add $4.8$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} -9&=q-4.8 \\\\ -9{+4.8}&=q-4.8{+4.8} \\\\ -9{+4.8}&=q \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $q = -4.2$